Full Metal Fallen Angel Wizard
by ExorcistAlchemistWizamfreakfan
Summary: I have now rewirtten some of it. Ed, Al, and the Homunculi is now at Harry's world. What in the world will happen to Harry and Hogwart's with new transfer students? xovercrossover with FullMetalAlchemist Fma Harry PotterHp. What kind of chaos will happen?
1. Where?

In the white plain between worlds where the foreboding Gate of Alchemy resided, Edward, Alphonse, and the Homunculi were all wishing for something. Without noticing when, the Gate's Keeper known as Truth appeared before them, smiling at them.

"Welcome back, you two." It said sounding bored and menacing. Seeing the Truth sitting down like all those years ago with the same big smile it smiled at Ed. Seeing the others with the Elric Brothers, Truth added with a hint of amusement, "Oh it seems you brought them along too. Oh well I'll get some entertainment again."

Ed walked up to the Truth said and demanded "Al's body, my right arm, and left leg! Give it back to us!"

"Alright. You didn't need to yell at me, but the price is that your brother must never show his face on purpose in front of other people. You and the Homunculi are the only exceptions." Truth answered. Ed was angry but knew they had no other choice but to comply with the condition. If this was the only way to get back what they had lost...then so be it. In the end Ed was glad. For they had been searching for a way to retrieve Al's body from the Gate and restore Edward's limbs. It was a harsh trade, true, but with all the effort they had put into all these years they finally get the result they were hoping for.

What they would have to exchange for it seems considerably equivalent when it all came down to it. Didn't mean they had to like it, but when all checked-and-balanced, it was fair in the end. And since they weren't going home, it really didn't matter anyway because Al wouldn't be unable to show his face among friends and their extended family again. So what else did they have to lose? So, Ed simply nodded, muttering, "Fine."

"You'll get it back once you past the gate but you must also pay a price for it." Ed got really enraged by it but he can't do anything about it so he just stands there. Greed then spoke up as Lin "We, Lin and I, want Immortality."

The Truth turn to them "That price is very big. Would you still take it?"

"Yes." They replied.

"All of the Homunculi have to get rid of the stone."

Envy and Wrath was not happy with this. Gluttony just looks confused. Pride just nodded in understanding (The kid). Bradley wanted to speak soon but waited patiently. Sloth was being a sloth (The big guy). Lin and Greed were okay so they said "Ok"

Then the Truth grins and said "It applies to all of you. Including Lust."

Gluttony looked up and said "I want Lust."

Truth turns and said "The price is time. You must wait and have Lust find you, not you finding Lust." Gluttony didn't want that (surprisingly he understood) but nodded all the same. Bradley walked up and whispered to the Truth ear (if he has any).

The Truth said "The price is being the entire Homunculus 'clan' is Ed's and Al's companion for all eternality." Bradley nodded. "It'll happen when you get out. Now the price for all of you getting out is that Ed and Al get rid of their humanity. In other word you are now 'fallen angels'. Also this applies to your four little elves. Bye."

The Truth waved as they went out to the other gate. Four pairs of eyes looked back. Honey golden eyes, sliver blue eyes, black onyx eyes, and ruby red eyes of four small elves.

Behind them were four small red stones enough to pay for their own exit of the gate so their master wouldn't have to pay anymore or for them. And the elves hope that it could help with having someone to look after their master. All they want to see is them happy.

They went through the Door and they felt the familiar sensation that they felt when going into the Gate. The hands grabbed them as the eyes watched with amusement and their smiles seems (and probably were) deadly. The Gate opened in front of them and the last thing that Ed saw was the sea and a boat where they landed with a thud. Where or when have they landed?

* * *

What's going to happen now? Where are they going to go? If you want to give me some ideas then you can review and give me ideas or go to my profile to see my emails. so please review. I'm not sure if any of my stories is any good or not. Oh and I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, Harry Potter, or any of the characters

* * *

ok i redid some parts of it and made it a bit easier to read i hope. i just improve some parts... and i'll type up Who is the new noah chapter 7 soon i hope... r&r plz.

* * *

feb.26.2012

I edited some parts where the words were weird and yeah... when my sis was reading this it was bothering her so I thought I should change it... I am currently writing the latest chapter so plz wait a bit more.


	2. Time Line

- 1200 landed on a ship  
- Discovered that Bradley turn to Hope  
- Sins saw Honey, Ruby, Sliven, and Baron (Elric House elf)  
- 1250 Settled in Munich, Germany  
- got bitten by a vampire (1 month = learned to control it)  
- Lust found them and is living with them (also immortal and vampire)  
- Traveled around the world  
- Made Skye and Cloudy into immortal animals (part of the family now. Skye is a falcon. Cloudy is with a Japanese accent and is a eagle)  
- 1300 Went back to their house and found wizard world  
- Traveled around the wizard world  
- 1320 Made the Hagane family  
- Made Loki, Trisha, Shadow, and Midnight into immortal animals too  
- Found Thunder and made into immortal animal (is a hawk)  
- Ed and Al learn all their angel power and how to control them.  
- 1325 Mastered all spell  
- 1934 Holocaust  
- Mizu and Yuki immortal (Masked owl and a snow owl)  
- 1994 Moved to Harry's street  
- 1995 Made the Sin Gang  
- Around Harry's first year of school they got their wands  
- Ed and Al changed their name to Murder and Death.  
- Got pets for Envy, Lin (Greed), Wrath, and Hope  
- Harry's 4th year they went to Hogwarts as transfer of a Japanese magic school  
- A girl Hufflepuff decided to serve Lin and Greed

* * *

There was a bright glare form the morning sun. Ed opens his eyes and sat up thinking of his dream of what happened yesterday. Where there were thousand of solders, death, gunshot, and the alchemic circle for opening the Gate. Dante tried to open the Gate and everyone was on it.

Al in the middle unable to move (He was still a soul bound in the armor then) and Ed running to Dante to stop it. He got there too late and Dante opened it too early. She thought that it would take the stones and the soldier. The Gate did take the soldier but it also took her with it. There weren't enough soldiers for the Gate to accept. So Dante paid the price. With her life.

Ed got up, looked around and saw that he was in a ship. He saw that everyone was there except for one. When he looked closer he saw two Wraths and screamed. "Ahhhhhh!" With that everyone except for Sloth, being a sloth and all, just suddenly woke up.

Al with his hood up (same jacket as Ed's) saw that his brother was pointing at something. He looked at what he saw pointing at and his jaw fell. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was another boy exactly like Wrath but his clothes were white not black.

This other Wrath sat up looked around and said "Good morning everyone." All that was seen was everyone staring blackly. Wrath was most surprised at having a 'twin'. The other Wrath said "Oh you don't recognize me do you? Looks like the Gate kept his promise. By the way I was Bradley but am now Hope. Please to meet you."

Everyone except Gluttony and Sloth shouted "Nani?" (What)

"Instead of yelling why don't you find those elves that came with us?" asked Hope.

"What elves?" asked Envy.

"There are elves?" said Wrath with a sparkle in his eye. Ed and Al were worried for the(ir) elves so they went to look for them.

They then heard four voices into one that said "What's the matter Masters?" Everyone turned to see four creatures with a coat and a hood with furs at the rim of the hood.

Ed yelled "Where were you?"

"We went to find information and food Master Edward. But there wasn't any good food for you, Master." replied the black coat elf. "Since the others people doesn't know us we will introduce ourselves if we have permission sir?" Ed turned stone faced while Al looked stricken but nodded. The black coat one said "I am Baron Sir. Baron and siblings are not like other elves. We sir know how to introduce ourselves properly."

"I am Silven. Baron is right sir. We sir have been treated like an equal not like other elves. No sir we serve such kind Master and Mistress or use to serve Mistress." said the silver coat. The black coat hit the sliver coat and said "Shush." Then the sliver one was hitting itself. Al went over to Sliven to make him stop hitting himself.

"I am Ruby and that is Honey. Please pardon Sliven. He has to punish himself for saying that about Mistress. Also Honey is shy so please excuse her." said the red coat one. The golden yellow coat (but if you look close enough then you can see some green in her eyes) was behind the red coat one said "It is a pleasure to meet you. And also we are quadruplets."

Then they all bow down. Hope just walked up grabbed their hands and shook it while saying "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Wrath just jumped up and down looking at them. Everyone else couldn't believe their eyes. They had a lot of things to talk about with Ed and Al. The Elric brothers could feel their glares staring at their backs. All afternoon they were arguing and explaining about the elves and Hope. They finally stop arguing.

They looked around the boat that they were on. It was a small ship. It seemed deserted but then Al heard a noise behind him. Behind him was a door. So he went to the door and opened it up. Behind the door was a young boy. He had messy brown hair with green eyes. He was scared.

"I'm going to die" he thought. Then Al yelled "Nii-san there's someone here. He seems to be hungry." The boy noticed the golden hair boy/girl looking towards him. He got the idea that this person was strong. Very strong.

When Ed got close the boy noticed that he was a boy but though none the less that he was beautiful. So the boy got up with Ed's eyes raised at him and got a pencil and papers. Ed saw that he was concentrating on him very intently. Then the boy was satisfy after a few minutes, got up and gave it to Ed.

Ed saw that it was a very detail picture of him with shading and sunlight and everything in the picture. He looked surprised. The boy then said "My name is Edward Thatch(1) sir." Ed was slightly surprised at this guy but then said "Name's Ed."

So Edward Thatch stayed with them. During their stay in the boat Ed and Al helped around. Lin made sure that Gluttony doesn't eat anything food or boat. Thatch seemed very impressed by this and drew Gluttony trying to eat the boat.

Envy was very bored and made Ed's job a lot harder. Al's job got even harder. Do you know how hard it is to stop a person as strong as Ed to beating someone (Envy) up? Well it's really hard. That's for sure. Lin though seems to be seasick now and then. Then one day on a day where the fog seems to cave around them like a thick blanket Hope shouted "I see land!"

Everyone came out and cheered except for Sloth. Once they for off they set to find a place to rest. But they had no money. What were they going to do? Ed and Al were thinking and still thinking for like five hours. By then the sun have set.

They thought of getting a job and settled on that for now. But Ed thought to himself if that doesn't work then we'll have to do resort to something that he really doesn't want to do. Some people did hire them but they got fired in about a week to a month.

After a few months when everyone in the town knew them and have rumors about them they got fired from their fifth job. Ed was angry at this. All he did was yell, got into little fights, and maybe scare some customers but got more customers too with the help of Al. Al sighed at his older brother short temper.

Ed yelled at people who called him short and too young, fight in the store and almost kill them when he wasn't there, and scare a lot of kids, woman, and more people then he can count when he tries to beat someone up when he's there. But Al notices when they do get hired some girls around their age would come in and buy lots of thing but also would look at him and Ed in an attempt spying on them.

He just doesn't get it. He always thought that there was something wrong with the way he dress, his clothing, or maybe his face. Ed would always scream at them but the girls would get a little frighten but squeal in delight nonetheless, Ed would always be confused at this and mutter about how stupid and confusing girls are.

Right now they got hired by a woman. A woman that has her restaurants with lots of waiters that are good looking like a harem, waitresses that are able to capture men who only need one glimpse to be completely smitten. Ed and Al are not affected by them though. This causes the pride of some of the waitresses hurt and they're trying to get their attention and almost all of them agreed that they want the boys to look at them.

Even though it's a restaurant it is also like a host club. The owner has good eyes. When Ed and Al have to serve someone they do it together. The owner said "You two complement each other. Edward with his looks, toughness, a shield, a wall at his tough as steel soul blocking people making girls crazy to get to know you better. Wanting to see another side of you. Even though you're violent, impulsive, and loud that might help this place a little. I believe that you're a wild type. A type that no one can control, to tame except maybe your brother, Alphonse who have kindness seeking to help others, a peace maker between you two, and a smile that'll melt the girls heart around him but with the same secrets as you. As well as with your mask on all the time that no one knows what your face looks like, this will drive girl's nuts. They'll want to know what you two are keeping from them. Well anyway you're hired. Now sign this contract."

* * *

This seems to be true. A lot of the girls that they have to talk and serve ask a lot of question about them. Ed was sitting next to one asking "So…. Um, Ed … why are you working here?" She was fidgeting; she couldn't believe her luck to get the new two hot waiters. Her waiting in line for them paid off.

All Ed said was "Have too." Al smiled and asks "Would you like some more tea?" She nodded dazing at them. She took it all in. Their eyes, smell, hair, body, and their aura. Al felt uncomfortable as she continued to stare.

Ed snapped at her "Would you quit staring? It's annoying." She snapped out of it but before she could say sorry her overprotective brother, father, and boyfriend (fiancée) arrived demanding why she was there. They have also heard about the two. The father wanted her to stay away from Ed because he seemed to be a ruffian to her father. Her brother heard that they attract bad luck so he wanted to stay away from them too. Her fiancée was okay but want to make sure that she was okay. All three of them are not too thin or fat, dressed smartly, and gets a lot of girl's attention.

Ed said "You're making our customers uncomfortable and making a ruckus in here. So I'm afraid that you'll have to leave."

Her father said something that he should never have said and knows it from the rumors "Shut up shrimp, can't you see that I don't want my daughter around you? You and that brother of yours are nothing but bad luck."

Al muttered "Bad luck?" and then got that weird shadow and lines above him.

The girl said "They are not bad luck. You just don't know…" but she didn't get to finish her rant for Ed punched her father. She put her hands up to her mouth with a shocked expression. Ed then said in a scary calm voice "Its one thing to call me short but another thing if you get Al involve."

Al said "Nii-san you shouldn't have done that. Now we'll get fired again without money for them." Ed didn't care and leaped at the father to hit him again when Al held him back.

The girl got her father up and bowed at them saying "I'm so sorry for the trouble. I'll pay and then leave now." She got the money for them and left. The owner knew what happen and said "I'm going to have to fire you. I don't want to for you helped this restaurants get more exciting and so forth but I have to for you hit an important person." Ed and Al didn't know but left all the same but they bought some food first.

Wrath and Hope saw Ed and Al coming to the ship and yelled out "Welcome Home."

"How was everyone else?" Asked Al as he's giving them some treats. Hope got another little doll (He'll look super cute with one right?) and Wrath got another toy. As Ed gave the food to Ruby the twins took turn from sentences to another. "Envy was looking after us. Greed made sure Gluttony didn't eat anything he wasn't supposed to. Pride got a 'job' of helping Thatch painting and drawing people around here. And Sloth was going to make sure the boat was okay. He seems to be really good with ships."

Envy came up and said "You guys got fired again didn't you?"

Ed got angry but didn't attack while Al explained what happened. Envy whistled and then laughed saying "This is why I said in the first place that this isn't going to work. We should have just killed them or maybe frightened them and then taken the money. Be like those pirates like starting now."

"What makes you think that I'll be a pirate huh Envy?" demanded Ed.

"That." Envy pointed to a crowd of people that hated them. In front of it was the man that Ed hit earlier that day. In the crowd there were a lot of boys that hated them for stealing the girls, fathers, and people that Ed pissed off. All Ed said was "Ohhhh."

Wrath asked "Do we get to kill them?" Thatch came through the back where the mob couldn't see him and Sloth. He asked "What's going on? What's with the mob?"

Al said "It looks like we wouldn't be able to talk them out of it. *sigh* Looks like we'll have to fight don't we Nii-san."

"Hell yeah." Ed couldn't wait to beat up all of those bastards down there. Greed saw everything up at the top of the mast.

Al explained as he led Thatch down into the boat. "Now that you know please don't come up. I think I saw guns and you can get killed. Now don't worry about me, Nii-san, or the others." Thatch was going to asked about them but Al seemed to know him. Now he was worried that they might get killed but obeyed all the same.

Pride rode on Sloth shoulder and command "Attack the humans Sloth." Sloth was muttering about how troublesome it was but did it anyway. Pride killed all of the humans that were behind Sloth. "Ignorant Humans." Pride said as the men final sight was him looking down at them. Only a side of Pride's face was all they saw as they fell and stepped into the darkness on their way to the Gate.

Ed stood next to Gluttony and said "Do you want to eat them?" Gluttony nodded grinning with saliva running down from his mouth and a finger at the bottom of his grin. "Go ahead but make sure you clean it up afterward." Gluttony ran up to the nearest one and ate his top body with his arms and legs sticking out of his mouth. He quickly swallowed it and the others yelled while trying to run away but alas for them. Ed knocked some out but after he beat the crap out of them and then they got eaten. Such a nice way of dying don't you think? Not.

Envy and Wrath was in front of them. Envy jumped and stabbed them in the heart. Wrath got stones and threw them as spikes. Both grinning widely soon got blood stain on their face. Blood was spilling everywhere. Unfortunately for the men's they were far from the town at least five miles. This was a good thing for the others.

Greed and Lin switched back and forth to kill them. Lin for self defense and Greed for pleasure. Lin said with a frown as he fought "Let's finish this quickly I want to eat."

Well you can imagine the result of those poor, poor people. Hope was in front of a portion of the mob and asked "Can you step back please? Why do you have to attack? If you don't back off I'm afraid that I'll have to kill you." He got out a sword like his 'previous life' used. The person in the front shouted back at the other man "Don't show mercy just because he's a child, a kid. Attack!"

Hope smiled and said "I was hoping that you would change your mind but." He killed the first five men. "This is fine as well." He got some blood on his face. His face was covered by the shadow but even then you couldn't miss the smile of his face.

Al said "May you die painlessly." The men have gotten angry as he was just a child around eighteen or so they shouted "Get him! Arrr!". They charged but got no chance as they soon find themselves on the cold ground quickly fading from life. Soon enough the whole town learned of this but found no corpse. Only splattered and pools of blood.

Because of that they had to be on the run. It seems that people have heard, their boat was near there, and the rumors have spread quickly. They had to steal, kill, and other bad and good things. Everyone learned how to pickpocket, pick locks, sneak (not really), and other things. Thatch drew things for people saying it was for free but actually it was to help distract people so Ed, Al, and the others can pickpocket them.

They learned many techniques. Edward Thatch said that it was the best time he ever had in his lifetime and decided that he was going to stay with them. So he stayed with them for a few years until he found and saw a girl. The girl had wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Her last name was Malfoy.

It seems that she was in the middle class. She slowly fell in love with him. And they watched as he grew up got married after getting education and a job to get the girl and permission from the father until the day he died. So they settled into a quiet (for them anyway) life times. But a few years after Edward Thatch died they decided to settle down in Munich, Germany. So they set for it. Ed suggested it because he was here before and everyone agreed because there wasn't any other idea.

As they went there they encountered a clan of vampires. When they got to the forest it was dark and every now and then they would see something go past them and Gluttony would always say "Something here. Smell bad. Have to go quickly."

When they nearly got to the edge maybe five yards or so they were ambush. The vampires that ambushed them were young men and women. There were also children and they were either from five to maybe thirty years old but Gluttony keeps saying again "Smells old. Stinky."

They tried to fend them off. Killed some but unfortunately even though they are good at fighting they got bitten by much older vampires. It was a painful experience. To Ed it was like having his arm and leg ripped off of him.  
Al: having his body being torn to pieces.  
Wrath: automail operation and the pain of his mother dying and abandoning him.  
Hope, Lin: Having the stone going through his body.  
Envy, Pride, Greed, Gluttony, and Sloth: getting killed.  
Soon after that they lived in another forest to get away from the vampires for a month. Wrath and Hope fainted. Pride was hanging on and so was Lin. Envy carried Wrath and Hope cussing at the vampires. Sloth with Gluttony on top was being dragged by Ed and Al.

They felt strange, having sudden urges to drink blood from humans and based on that Ed didn't trust them being outside of the cave they found. So he sent the elves to find something that'll help them. Baron made a fire to keep them warm; Sliven made beds (temporary) from clothes and cottons he found that was in the trash; Ruby made soup that she took from crooks.

Hope got sick, he was getting pale, feverish, and hallucinating and Honey discovered a remedy for stopping the blood urges (they know that it was blood urges because Hope would scream out "BLOOD! I NEED IT!"). Honey found some herbs and grinds it up for medicine. This was done for about two weeks.

They went out and walked there (okay not really apparently someone cough Envy cough Wrath cough had to get other people's horses). So they went on and found a good house. The house they got had Lust staying there. She said "I stayed there because it felt like someone would come for me." Gluttony was the happiest and Edward said "Well there's one problem gone from my shoulder."

Lust saw the elves and said hello. She also got bitten by a vampire. (She was still 'human' at that time. She didn't remember about her nails.) The elves were very busy taking care of them. Trust me. Sliven was busy by cleaning the house and sewing clothes and other things. Ruby was busy by making food and washing clothes and dishes.

Honey grew plants and flowers by herself or with some help by Hope (it helps him calm down a bit). Baron was making and fixing things. He had a lot to fix. Trust me at this one too. Ed and Al went to the library very day and got picked up by a professor couple whom they got more knowledge. (But they had two girls and one of the girls, her name is Rin, was crazy about Ed and did very crazy things. Like went through his drawers.)

Envy and Greed (Lin) were trying to get information for jobs and things that are happening in the world. Of course Envy almost killed some people and Greed put some people in a clinic. After that there were rumors that their house was full of monsters, ghosts, murders, and rumors that they'll if they go near the house they'll be attacked by spells.

Then Ed and Al decided to travel around the world to find some things out (and Ed was feeling restless). Lust and Gluttony stayed in the house because Lust didn't want to go but she said "So people wouldn't be suspicious of them." (Too late for that.) Gluttony is only staying because of Lust.

Wrath and Hope (Wrath was used to Hope and also Wrath was the 'older' twin. Hope's personality is much nicer then Wraths but if someone or something that he care about is hurt or something then he'll attack or throw a tantrum. Either that or when he is angry which rarely happen.) also wanted to come. Since they were coming Envy came too. Pride didn't want too and Sloth needs someone to look after him. Greed wanted to look at all of the ladies out there and Lin wanted to explore (more food).

When Ed and the rest soon found themselves in a mountain. Al found an injured falcon and an eagle the next day in the forest mountain. It seems to be injured by a gun shot. After a few days later they were healthy again (Al brought them as they traveled). Ed then decided to keep them and for some reason he knew for them (the animals) to live forever too they needed his blood.

First he said to them if they wanted to be his pets. They seemed happy with the idea so Ed cut his finger and feed a drop of blood into their beaks and they became immortal with enhance strength. Then they got their names. The falcon is named Skye because he seemed to become the sky when he flies. The eagle is named Cloudy because he always flies to the cloud when he flies. So that's how Ed got his first pets in the family.

After they traveled the world they went back to their house. Apparently there was a wizard in their house wanting them to come with him and help the ministry of magic. Ed and Al had a hard time believing that magic was real. Envy and the rest were okay with it.

After a week or so Ed and Al were finally convinced. Ed thought they needed a different identity to fool the wizard world so they settled for Hagane. So they went to get a bank account in the wizard world and books from there. In five years they mastered it (memorized it all). Ed and Al got used to having angel's power and see other angels but the others stay away from them.

Ed saw a ferocious hawk and made it into an immortal animal. (Will tell how he got the hawk) When Ed first had a chocolate frog he squished it with his right hand in anger of it for it was like a chimera (and he had a bad day).

Okay here are some other pets that Ed and Al got. Loki is a Corneal. That is a miniature feline cat that chooses their own owner. She has chosen Ed as her owner. Ed was just wandering around the store and all of the sudden Loki jump to him. The owner let him keep her for free because she would always bite other people that wanted her. When she got his blood she could turn any part of her body into automail and she was an outcast from the other ones because someone put a spell on her so that she can change her type like from a lioness to a lynx or any other but she likes to stay as a lioness.

Trisha is a beautiful cat with teal-white fur with golden green eyes. She is Al's cat. She can also have fire coming out of her body like her paws or ears or anywhere she wants but she likes not to have the flames coming out of her body. They got them from a wizard pet shop.

Shadow is a wolf (Can be any kind of wolf but likes to be a black wolf).(Ed's wolf)

Midnight is a black dog like a grim (who can change his type but no matter what Midnight must be as a black bog after he's done with the other forms). (Al's dog.) They all can defend themselves.

In a forest they found Shadow and Midnight in Germany but soon Ed saw a hawk that was following him. This hawk was the strongest out of entire clan of hawks in the forest and it knows it. It was proud of its strength and wanted to have a use for it.

So it sought out Ed to prove itself for it have heard the rumor that this particular human can help make it the strongest it can be. Ed liked him and named him Thunder. He also made him be in the family.

Later after that they were in the Holocaust because they didn't like Hitler. Ed yelled to the Nazi's "Fuck Hitler."

Al said "Sorry, please excuse my brother. But we won't be with you Nazi's. I'm sorry." The Homunculus didn't want to follow a weak human and also Ed and Al thought that he was sick and all of his ideas. So they got arrested and got put in the camp. When it was around halfway through the war Al saw two owls in the camp. No one else noticed them so he sneaks to the owls (like he does for cats) and got them to where Al was sleeping in the camp. Ed knew that Al was hiding something and asks what it was. All Al said "My pets." Ed just nodded.

Al named the barn owl Mizu and the snowy owl Yuki. After it was done they faked their own death. Then they moved to Harry's street. They lived a right next to Harry's house. But the House is much bigger and fancier then the other houses for all of them to fit. Then Ed and Al changed their name. Ed was Murder and Al was Death.

Even though Death does not suit Al, he chose it because murder and death are like brothers. Where there is murder there is death. After a year they made a gang. Well not really but a lot of people in the street thought they were a gang and started a rumor that they were named "The Sin".

Harry saw Wrath, Hope, and Pride in school and Dudley wouldn't mess with them. When Harry was in his first year, Envy, Lin (Greed), Pride, Wrath, and Hope gone out to get there wands.

Envy's wand is a wand with yew and a dragon heartstring that is 10 inch.  
Lin (Greed) wand is an oak with human blood as the core. They must have been a mad person to have made it. Also it's 9 inch.  
Wrath and Hope's wand is a like in a way. They both have mahogany and it's both 8 inches long. But Wrath's wands have a dragon heartstring as the core while Hope's is a unicorn hair. After a few days later Ed and Al got two wands. For precaution. Of course Mr. Ollivander wasn't happy with that. They both have specials wands. Both of their wands are very powerful. Ed's wands are ironwood with a thersal feather and a dragon's heartstring with its blood on it. His second wand is blood wood with a phoenix feather. His also have runes on it and alchemy circles.  
Al's is ironwood with a unicorn hair with its blood on it and rosewood with a phoenix feather on it. Both of them have natures craving on it.

In more details of Ed's ironwood wand is black with runes that are golden and red but the runes changes everyday or it stays the same with the same code. Ed is trying to break the code. His blood wood wand is blood red with golden black alchemy circle on it. He is also trying to figure out what the alchemy circle is.

Al's ironwood wand is also black but with golden brown and red nature craving which also changes but is more predictable because it depends on the weather and mood. Al's rose wood wand is blood red with golden brown and black natures craving but it is more tragic then his other one because this one also have images of blood, murder, and other human related things somewhat predicting the future. Al thought that there was a pattern to it so he's trying to figure it out.

A couple years later they got more pets. Envy, Greed, Wrath, and Hope (surprisingly) were somewhat complaining about not having their own pets. So Ed gave them money angrily and they went to the pet shop. Wrath saw a raven and got that one. Hope didn't want Wrath to think that he was copying him so he got a crow. Greed for some reason got a bat (well actually it was Lin). Envy got a snake that was sliver.

When they got home they fed their pets with a drop of their blood and their pets got enhance also. The snake which Envy named Poison can turn into any kind of snake but he likes to stay as a sliver snake. The bats name is Slayer and its eyesight improve and some other things. Only Greed (Lin) knows how it got enhance. The crow is named Moonlight because Hope thought that the crow looked so pretty in the moonlight so hence the name Moonlight. The raven is named Dark because it likes to stay in the dark unless it's with Wrath.

One day when Ed got home he saw an old man with some strange clothes and guess that he was a wizard. He really doesn't like to associate with wizards but he had no choice for it was Dumbledore.

So Ed asks "What do you want now?"

"I would like for you to teach a club that I thought that the kids should have an opportunity to learn." said Dumbledore. "If you cannot this year then maybe next year. I have another teacher in case you can't make it."

"We were planning to transfer to Hogwarts as students though."

"That is fine for I can arrange surprises for you and the students." said Dumbledore.

"We'll see then." said Ed "Would you like to have home made lemon drops? I'll bet that you can't find a better lemon drop candy anywhere that's better then Ruby's. Also what kind of club is it?"

The red coat elf, Dumbledore noticed, blushed a little and said "That is very kind of sir." And bowed down as Ed patted on her head.

"I hope that your family can come to live in the castle. The club is an Alchemy and Self-Defense club. If you can teach the class then I can think of reason why the 'Professor' couldn't come." Dumbledore said.

"Well we'll see." Ed sighed.

Dumbledore then said "Very well then. I think I shall take your offer of those lemon drops." Ruby went to get the lemon drops and then came back to give to Dumbledore. Dumbledore got one and put it in his mouth and said "It's delicious. Thank you for the treat." Then he left.

When Ed was discussing it with the rest they agree that that should go. So Ed said "Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth go to the castle first. Envy, Greed (Lin,) Wrath, Hope, Pride, Al, and me will go to the train when school starts together. Sliven and Baron will get the books and some extra for me and Al. Ruby and Honey will go get the robes and have our pets ready and so forth. Any question?"

Hope raised his hand. Ed said "Yes Hope?"

Hope said "Will we really have to wear the robes?"

"Well, since I'll were what I'm wearing and Al will with his mask or armor then I guess not but maybe I should get you a white robe. How does that sound?" Hope just nodded looking happy. So everyone went to there room. Ed talked to the elves to get a personally made Firebolt for them each except for Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth.

He has to admit that those flying broom looks very impressive and he knows that Wrath and Hope will want one. Then when he gets them one everyone else wants one. He thought to himself, sighed, and sweat dropped with his head down.

The next day everyone is getting ready. Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth already went with their things. Everyone else was getting ready for the first day of school. Then it was time for them to go to platform 9 and 3/4. It was their first day of magic school.

* * *

Ok the only thing that I change is towards the end so don't worry. k? PLZ REVIEW. 11-16-09 Now i changed a little bit more then just the end Plz don't be angry with me... k?

(1) This person name is someone who did live. I found this name in Wikipedia.

* * *

2.26.2012

Same thing as the first chapter. Just changed some things here and there. If there is something that is terrible or just plain strange with this chapter plz send me suggestion or an idea through a review or a private message.


	3. The Hagane's Appear!

Harry saw that he was in pitch darkness. He couldn't tell which way was up or down, left to right. A field of Darkness with him running. He didn't know what was chasing him but all he knows was that he'll die from them. He saw some figures up ahead with a light. Ten figures.

Two guys with white wings, two guys with a person (shadow?) behind them, the rest looks nothing special but he could tell that all of them were dangerous. In total...Nine guys with a lady. As he went he saw that they weren't going to save him or help. They just watched and said "Give us a reason to help. Or Help yourself and DIE!" Then they lunged at him. As they were going to pierce him, slash him, kill him, he woke up with a scream.

When Harry and the others went to a compartment in the school train. Ron and Hermione were still worried about Harry having that dream. They learned that if Harry had that kind of nightmare then they're looking at trouble. In the compartment that they chose there were four hooded things there already.

When they took a closer look they saw that they were house elves and that there was luggage already there. Harry and Ron was shocked while Hermione said "Oh you poor things!"

The black hooded one said "Why is Miss saying that?" as the red hooded one opened her mouth. Hermione looked surprised and thought to herself "Poor elves. They must still have faith in their previous master." And said "Well you're wearing clothes and I thought that if your masters gave those clothes then you're sacked aren't you?"

All four had their jaw dropped. The honey one stammered "M-m-m-master w-w-w-wouldn't sack us right Ruby? Baron?" She looked towards those two with her big honey green eyes filled brim with tears. The red one but now the trio knows that its ruby hooded one said reassuringly to the honey one "Of course the Master wouldn't sack us. The girl over there doesn't know what she's talking about."

As she soothed the honey one the black hooded one just stood there in fury and his hand which is thicker then other house elves hand were clutching like a fist. The sliver one just sat there watching with calculating eyes and said "Stupid girl. Doesn't even know whose elves we are. Master wouldn't do that even if he's died. And that's imm-." The black one said as he cover the sliver ones mouth "You may be the one who's the best at calculating but you always did have a slippery tongue." Harry just said "Well excuse us." And sat down. Ron and Hermione joined him.

Hermione was surprised at the elves attitudes but pretended to read a book. Then after a few minutes the door opened to have two guys standing there. One looked like he was Asian with strange clothes with his eyes closed. The other guy -or was it a girl- was wearing a black tube top that's sleeveless and with a turtle neck, skort, fingerless gloves, heelless socks and a headband the have three circle in a triangle that's connected with long spiked black greenish hair and violet eyes. Harry and Ron thought that they were quite strange (Sitting across from Hermione). The four elves got up and said "How do you do Master Lin (Greed) and Master Envy?"

Hermione was gaping like a goldfish thinking "This is their Master that they have so much faith in? And they sacked them?!"

The Asian guy said "Ok. Murder wanted us to check on you guys. Well now that we did that we're going. Bye." The other person lingered for a moment then smirked at the trio. Ron said "Bet that guy will be in Slytherin." After a moment Ginny came. They talked and then the door opened.

The two guys that were there before came with five other guys and were wearing robes. There were twins, a guy that seems younger then the twins, someone who seems to be the leader, and a guy with a mask. Hermione and Ginny resisted saying 'aww' at the twins.

The twins were wearing a shirt like the long hair guy but with a little sleeve, shorts, a glove from the forearm to the palm on the left hand, and a toe-less ankle-less sock to the midway below the knee on the right leg. They have long hair down to the waist with bluish violet eyes and it was covering the opposite eye. One was wearing all black with his right eye covered and the other is all white with his left eye covered. They were holding their robes and each others hand. The black twin was holding the long hair person hand. They have sandals on.

The guy that seems younger then them have on a shirt, tie, pants, and shoes. He has short black hair with blue eyes. The boy with the mask on have tanish hair, grey-blue eyes, with black shirt, jacket, pants, boots, white gloves, and a red cloak with a black symbol that is a snake with wings and a crown. The person that seems to be the leader has golden eyes and hair. He was the most eyes catching out of all of them.

He was handsome and beautiful. Someone could easily think that he was a girl and he might catch some guy's interest. He is a little bit smaller then the mask person but anyone could see the resemblance between them. He has on the same clothes except the cloak is black with the symbol in red.

He then said "Damn someone invaded our compartment. Why are you in our compartment?"

The mask person said "You shouldn't curse Nii-san."

Harry said angrily "Who said this was your compartment?" He didn't like that superior tone of the golden guy but the mask one seems nice.

The spiked hair guy said "Let's see. One, our elves are here and two, our stuff is HERE. Good enough for you?" His voice sounds more feminine then it should be for a guy. Hermione opened her mouth when the red hooded elf said "Master, you wouldn't believe what this girl said about Master. She thought that Master sacked us. We are good elves. We are."

Hermione just then said "Let's introduce ourselves before I tell you why it's bad to keep elves as a SLAVE. I'm Hermione Granger. That's Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Ginny Weasly, and Neville Longbottom." She pointed to each as she introduces them.

The spiked boy whispered loudly "I'm so not envious of that name." The twins giggled at that remark. "I'll bet even a greedy person wouldn't want that name." The Asian person just smiled at that.

The leader person raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at the long hair person while shaking his head. Then said "You guys are dismissed now." The elves bowed and Apparate to somewhere else. "Well since you introduce yourselves. We shall do the same. I am Murder. He's Envy, Lin or Greed, Pride, Wrath, Hope, and Death."

He pointed to each one. "And there's Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth. Maybe you'll be lucky and see them. Not that you're actually worthy to anyway. Still wish you didn't fucking invade our compartment though." Then went to the window, sat down, cross his arm, bent his head down and fell asleep.

Death said "He always fall asleep on trains." Then he went to sit down next to his brother. Envy sat across from Murder. Wrath and Hope went to the window to look out. Lin or Greed went to sit next to Envy.

"You guess get into a lot of trouble right?" asked Envy.

"That's right." said Ron.

"Then you'll know all kinds of secret passage ways and stuff right?"

"Where are you going with your question?" Hermione asked. She didn't know why he was asking so much question but she didn't trust him or like him one bit. She knows (Don't ask how she just does) that he is up to no good with the information.

"Oh me? Nothing or maybe something. I forgot." Envy said with a smirk.

Ron whispered to the others "I bloody swear that they're all loony."

Envy said "I'm not loony you retard as you intelligently put it. Mischievous or trouble making is more like it but not loony."

"Except when you have mood swings." said Wrath. Envy nodded at that.

Lin or Greed said "Don't put me at the same level as him." Pride's head shook.

Ginny then exclaimed "I just realized something. We don't know your last name." Everyone that was awake said "Hagane."

Hermione exclaimed "You're part of the Hagane family? They're famous for rising up geniuses. And for having the sons and daughter looking exactly like their father or maybe mother. There's even a rumor that the Hagane family have special ability. So who is the Head for this generation?"

Everyone pointed to the one sleeping. Harry and the others eyes grew. Ron then said "That shor- Mmph." Three hands went to cover his mouth. Death, Hope, and Lin's hand went over his mouth. Death said "Don't say the s word."  
Hope: "I don't want to see brother angry."  
Lin: "Don't say it unless you have a death wish."

Then Malfoy opened the door, a had a brief shocked look in his eyes that it seems that he recognize the family but it quickly faded away, and said "Well well Potter got a bunch of bloody freaks here. There's even one with a bloody stupid mask on. Well it's no wonder that there's even a dwarf in this-" Murder all of the sudden opened his eyes, slammed his feet at the floor, put his hands on his knees, and have his bangs cover his face. Malfoy of course didn't notice this and was going to continue but he didn't get to finish it for there was a fist in his face that threw him to the door of another compartment.

Murder stood up slouching with his hair over his face and then said standing up with his fist up and one foot in front of the other. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DWARF? A SHORT PERSON THAT'S SO SMALL THAT'LL GET BURIED WITH EVEN ONE GRAIN OF SAND? ALSO DID YOU MAKE FUN OF DEATH'S MASK? DON'T YOU EVER MAKE FUN OF HIM!" And proceeded to beat up Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle just notice because there brains were slow and beat Murder up or at least tried too.

Death was sulking from Malfoy making fun of his mask but then went up and held Murder to stop his ranting. Then Murder looked around and his hand that's holding Malfoy's shirt and said "Who are these guy's?" The Hagane family did an anime falling with a sweat drop.

Death just got to his hands and knees on the floor and thought "So it was just a subconscious reaction of being called short." With some tears falling from his face like a water fall. After a few moments Murder went back to sleep with Death sitting next to him.

Ron was talking about Murder beating the crab out of Malfoy saying how awesome it was. He has new respect for him. Well just a little. When the castle was in view Hope all of the sudden screamed. Murder woks up and the Hagane family said "What's wrong?" while looking concern. Everyone went to the window to see why Hope screams. Wrath tried to calm Hope down the best that he could do. After a few minutes Harry said "I don't see anything."

Murder and Envy said "That just make things worse."

"Why?" asked Ron. Murder just gave a glared that said "_shut up or you die._" Envy snapped "None of you business! We're not telling you! And you (pointing to Ron) don't look at us like we're freaks or something." Ron cowered back and went behind Harry. Envy was truly scary when he's angry.

Pride asked "Did you forget to take you medicine?"

"Hmm? No. (He shook his head) It just pisses me off when someone thinks we're some kind of freaks like something from a freak show. Especially when I'm in this cute form of mine." Greed (Lin) just rolled his eyes (Well right eye). Harry and the rest stared blankly. "No one should stare at us like that. Because it pisses me off so much that I want to kill them." Everyone there that weren't in the Hagane family believed him.

"Harsh." said Neville

"I hate to be their parents." said Ginny while giggling. She tried to lighten the mood but then saw that she made it worse. Right away.

Everyone turned their head towards Ginny. Death, Wrath, and Hope have sad and worried face. Lin or Greed and Pride just stared blankly. Murder have a murderous glare while Envy said "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Envy shows more rage then he did to Ron. Wrath and Hope grabbed his arm and Wrath said "Brother! Don't! They don't know!"

"Yeah? Just because they don't know doesn't mean that she can make remarks like that and GET AWAY WITH IT?_ I don't think so_! NOT! ON! MY! WATCH!" He turned to Ginny and said "For your information we don't have parents. We don't need one. Not now or ever. We're doing just fine on our own. We don't even care that they're gone. So don't even think about saying anything that's related to those word _parents_! In fact I wish that I killed them my self. That fucking selfish bastard and that bitch."

"Back off!" Harry said getting between them. He couldn't believe him. How could anyone talk like that? He didn't know there parents so he thinks they're lucky to at least know them but wanting to kill them? Now why would any one say that about there parents.

Envy gave a look that seems like he's looking at easy prey and said "Or what? Huh Scar Head? Or should I say The Boy Who Lived? Now then I wonder who's a fucking Scar Boy that thinks that he's so important just because he survived while his wittle mommy and daddy died protecting him? Should I give you respect Scar Boy? Just because you survive while your parents died? With the same curse that was going to kill you? Huh? Pathetic! Going to use some magic spell to shut me up or even kill me like that spell that killed your own mommy and daddy? Hmm? I dare you to try it! Try it!"

Wrath was on the verge of tears when he yelled "Stop it! Just stop it Envy!"

"Why? Why the hell should I? Huh! Why should I?"

"Because...We finally get to go to school. To start over. To make new friends. If you start making enemies then not much people would want to be your friend. And we need friends. All of us. A lot." Envy looked at Murder and Murder nodded and said "Stop."

Then Envy got the message and then said "Sorry about that. The truth is that we don't have a mom but we did have a dad. But we could hardly call him dad because he just got up and left us without saying as so much as a good bye. He didn't even send a letter explaining anything. And it makes me mad. Because a certain someone has to take care of us and that someone was terrible. Always telling us what to do and making our lives miserable. Sorry."

Neville said "That's alright. We'll just have to be more careful with our words around you guys." The others weren't so forgiving but Neville just glared at them until they also muttered their apologies and welcomes too. This was a surprise because Neville hardly glares at people.

"See? We all need friends. Right Hope?" Hope is still shaken up but nodded as he gripped Wraths hand. The train stopped and the Hagane just silently got their bags and went out. Harry then noticed that Hope and Wrath was wearing their robes. When they did he did not know.

Ron then shook his head and said "I swear that they are a loony bunch."

When they got to the cart they saw that they got a private cart for their family. Harry can hear Ron muttering "Why do they get special treatment?"

Death went to them and asks "Did anyone of you saw someone die?" Everyone was surprised at his question. But before they could answer Murder got up and dragged him back to their cart. Wrath came too and saw Ron saying "You're weak right? You sure look like it. I wonder why you're in Gryffindor when you're a coward. You wouldn't even be able to hold your stomach in if you saw it." Then he went away.

"I swear that all of them are going to Slytherin." Ron said.  
"Shut up." Hermione, Harry, and Ginny also said.

The Hagane family cart was close to theirs when it was going to the castle. "If you're still wondering I saw my parents die when I was little." Said Harry. Death gave a smile with sympathy.

"Who did you see die?" He saw that Envy and Wrath gave a weird smile that sends chill to anyone. He regretted asking. Hope and Lin (Greed) face was blank while Pride's eyes have amusement in them. Death looked sad and Murder gave nothing away.

Envy said "We saw massacres."

Death said "We saw Mother and Father's 'friend' die." Murder gave a very anger looked. Harry for a moment thought "He should be called Wrath instead seeing how he always get mad but Murder seems to fit him too. He get's a murderous look very often."

When they got to the castle they saw that there were more security then they were last time. They saw the family in front of the guard. "You the transfer students right?" They all nodded. "Can I see some verification of that?" Hope and Wrath took off their right sandal and showed it. Envy showed his leg, Lin/Greed showed his hand, and Pride refused to show it. He just stood there. Murder and Death took their gloves off and showed something on their hands and lifted up there bangs.

Hermione couldn't see what they were showing. Harry thought that the guard looked at bit scared. He shook his head at the thought and said to himself and only to himself that no one else heard "No that can't be. Must have been my imagination." Then they all went in. Hermione was trying to remember where she saw the sign on them (Except the one on Murder and Death). Then the Sorting Song started.

_"A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope,_ (Hope looked proud)_ a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own House, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry_ (Envy elbowed Lin/Greed)_Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!  
But be careful for soon enough the Gate shall arise!  
He has paid a big price.  
He'll pay yet again for a new body.  
For be careful and beware for you shall see.  
Now don't be afraid,  
Put me on and let me choose where you belong."_

Harry comment on how strange the song was. Ron said that it must be boring to be a hat. Hermione pointed to the 'loony' family and they noticed that they have some kind of expression that they can't tell what they're feeling. When it finally ended Dumbledore got up and said "I have some news before the announcement. First off is the Alchemy and Self-Defense club that anyone may join up. The professor who is going to teach that club has not yet arrived. Also I would like to present the Hagane family. They are the transfer student here in Hogwarts."

Just then the door opened to show a hot lady with the perfect body. She is wearing a black dress and gloves. Her crimson eyes and black wavy hair matched her perfectly. Next to her was a little fat man who was bald. He was grinning widely, with a finger near his mouth. Behind them was a big guy with big muscle. He seems to be mumbling something. The two guys were wearing black. Everyone was talking excitingly by now for the Hagane family was famous for having geniuses, good looking guys and hot girls but the girls was disappointed by the two guys that just walked in but was ecstatic at the boys at the 'stage'.

When the lady got to where Murder is they started talking. They seem like a real family. But Harry felt like that there was something more to them then they are showing. They looked familiar. He remembers them being close to the Dursely's but he felt it was something different. What was it?

Murder glanced at Harry and motioned to Death about keeping a close eye on the kid. Murder felt that they would have an interesting year. Maybe he'll stay for a while. He grinned at the 'war' that was coming up soon. It got boring over the years. Now the action was taking place. Soon. Very soon.

"Hagane, Death."  
Death walked up to the stool and sat on it with the hat on his head. "Many pain you have experience. Many death."  
"Hello."  
"Hello. Now where to but you? You have such loyalty to your brother. Very smart too. But not that ambitious. But you seem perfect for."  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped for him.

"Hagane, Envy."  
Envy went up and sat. "My my such a malicious intent."  
"Fucking hat saying some fucking things. Hurry up you fucking smelly hat."  
"Now that's not nice. With such a terrible twisted thinking then you should be."  
"SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy was not happy about this though there was a strange glint in his eyes.

"Hagane, Greed."  
Lin turned to Greed then. "Well well you have two souls. Such a greedy person to have two souls."  
"That's right and just like my name. I am greedy. I'll have everything in the world."  
"That settles it you're going to be in."  
"SLYTHERIN!" Envy nodded when Greed came.

"Hagane, Hope."  
"H-h-hello?"  
"Hello there. You have such loyalty towards all of your family member."  
"I love all of them. A lot."  
"Well you're too nice for Slytherin, Not brave enough for Gryffindor, Not exactly smart for Ravenclaw but loyal enough for."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Hope jumps at this and went to the table. As soon he sat down the girls ask question about his other family member. Hope looked sad for a moment but looked down to avoid looking at them.

"Hagane, Murder."  
"Such hard decisions you had to make. But why change your name?"  
"To fool people."  
"You're quite brave. Braver then the average person. Ambitious, smart, loyal, and brave. You are able to do great things in all Houses. Unfortunately it seems that I'll place you in."  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Murder looked happy to be in the same house as Death.

"Hagane, Pride."  
"Such a powerful weapon you have. Quite smart too."  
"Thank you. But may you please hurry."  
"Well you're the easiest out of the others. But you're going to be in."  
"RAVENCLAW!" Everyone clapped.

"Lastly Hagane, Wrath."  
"You have a kind heart. Behind all of that is wrath anyway."  
"Oh hurry up you smelly hat."  
"Great another insulting one but since you want to be with your so called twin then you shall be in."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Hope looked so relived when Wrath got there.

Hermione was curious on where Lust and the other two were going to sleep. She knew that they weren't students. But then why are they here? She'll talk with Ron and Harry about the Hagane family. She suspects that they was more to them then meets the eye. Mostly because there wasn't much books on the family even though they're so 'famous'. Typical Hermione.

* * *

Sorry but I had trouble on writing this chapter. I wanted to improve it a little plus writers block. Well i hope that you'll review and that I improve.  
If you're wondering why I redid this chapter is because this story is in the 4th year and the 'Golden Trio' haven't met Luna yet so I had to change it a bit. For those that have read this story already tell me what you thought of it and for those that just started reading it too. I would love to have more reviews. So plz review.

I also changed it a bit like i did with all the others...... don't harm me k????????


	4. They Arrived!

When it was time for school Ed woke up early and checked his luggage. Al was still sleeping peacefully without his mask. He had a lot of mask for there were so many design that Al wanted to have them. So now he has a collection of them.

He looked at the foot of Al's bed and saw a Vintage armor. He wonders if Al was going to wear that to school. It seems that Al is very comfortable wearing armor now and then. He hangs them up so that he could pick them in the morning but they weren't there anymore for they were going to a 'boarding school' as the neighbor hood knows. Ed went down to see that Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth left a note.

Dear _Edward Elric (Murder),  
we will take our leave and send you any information that we find. I left some food for Ruby to use but Gluttony wants to eat 'it'. Don't worry though he didn't eat it. I shall be taking Yuki. Tell Alphonse for me_

_From,_  
_Lust_

The elves got everything ready and were awaking everyone up. Ed sat down to have breakfast when Envy came with Wrath and Hope. Wrath and Hope were rubbing their eyes to make them more awake or at least trying, Envy sat down yawning and the twins sat down at either side of him. Hope was still dazed and Wrath was grumpy for awaking up early.

Lin came after a few minutes and said "Wow, as usually Ruby makes a fine breakfast." And started getting most the food. Ed could see some resemblance of him and Greed. Pride came down fully dressed and ready to go. As expected of PRIDE. Al came and waved at them. They finished eating after about thirty minutes. They got dressed, packed, and ready to go.

Al was wondering what was going to happen to his Trisha. And got the same answer every time "She's already in the castle." When they got to the train Murder said "Come on Wrath, Hope, and Pride. Let's get you changed. Or at least hope I'll get you changed," he muttered that last part. "Check on the elves." He addressed to Greed and Envy.

Envy said as they walked down to the compartment "This is really boring. There's nothing to do."

"Stop your whining. Didn't you know that we'll have fun soon? After all it's Hogwarts the place with Dumbledore and all of the action for this generation." Said Greed. He had a wild look on him. Then they were there. Lin opened the door and they saw three people in their compartment. The girl there was like a gaping goldfish for her mouth was hanging down. She had the bushiest head that Lin has ever seen in this year. The elves greeted them and he felt the girls stare with –was that hatred?-. Lin said "Ok. Murder wanted us to check on you guys. Well now that we did that we're going. Bye"

Envy stood there for a moment and was checking them to see if their strong or not. The red hair boy and girl weren't but the black hair boy seemed to have experience that was life threatening but still a pup compared to the him and the rest. So he smirked at them because they were weak. He couldn't wait for some fun with them and this school. When they went to Murder they saw that none of the twins were wearing their robes but Pride was. Murder said "They didn't want to wear them." Sigh. So they went to their compartment now.

When they got there the first thing that Murder noticed was the girls that was holding themselves saying 'aww'. Then realized that they were in their compartment.

He said "Damn someone invaded our compartment. Why are you in our compartment?"

Al said "You shouldn't curse Nii-san." As the black hair guy said something Ed didn't hear, Envy replied very sarcastically.

There were three boys and two girls. One with red hair, a pudgy toad like boy who seems to be scared of practically everything, a red hair GIRL (They must be related or something. Is red the new hair color trend or something?), a bushy brown hair girl (Seems bossy and He was tire because of that DAMN WIZARD! So Ed just went in.

The entire train trip went by quickly for Ed. Of course the idiot of a bitch red hair girl had to bring up the subject of parents which caused Envy to spazzed out. Again. He thought that he saw the Gate for a while over the castle. It was closed but he was sure that it was there.

That might be why Hope yelled and freaked out. Hopefully that black hair kid and his friend would stay out of their way but he had a feeling that, that will not happen. He heard about that black hair kid. He's going to be BIG TROUBLE to them.

Then all of the sudden they were there and got sorted. Ed blinked wondering what happen. He vaguely remembers the ride to the castle, thrusle issue, going to the castle, and the sorting. He does remember Pride using his shadow to get verification from the guard. It was so funny seeing the guard work up a sweat with a look of fear in his eyes even though a person far away couldn't see his sweats or the fear.

Hell even a person near him wouldn't be able to see it unless they looked deep plus that guard was good at hiding it but not good enough for the family. Well they aren't even considered 'human' if the people knew about them. Well at least most of the human population wouldn't. He does remember the last part of the hat song though. Whoever it is, they're pretty stupid for him to be even trying and maybe succeeding to summon the gate. Ed wonders what he'll sacrifice anyway.

He sighed thinking "It happened again." Sigh. This seems to happen once in a while. Since he's stuck in the river of time, time just seems to go past him so he blanks out sometime. Ed hopes that it doesn't become permanent.

"Now Murder Hagane shall give a speech for you to tell you about the family as I know you are excited of having them here in Hogwarts!" Said Dumbledore. Most of the girls' population clapped loudly thinking how lucky they are to be gazing at his godly figure a bit longer. The boys not so much because Lust wasn't going to be on stage.

Then they saw her getting up laying one of her arms underneath the other arm and put it under her 'godly' part. The boys were drooling over her. Ed fell off his seat. "Damn you Dumbledore!" But now it seems that he'll have to deal with it later.

Right now he has to do something that he dreads. Giving a speech about their 'family.' Al looked at his brother worryingly; Envy and Greed were laughing silently, Wrath, Hope, and Pride looked at each other sighing and nodding at each other. They knew that this might not go so well.

They hope that it won't end up like last time. That was quite messy after a kid yelled out shorty. And that was in school too. It was a good thing that the principal just so happens to have had forgotten about it so they didn't get expelled. Murder hopes that the reports are good.

* * *

Ok! I'm not sure about this chapter! It's pretty bad I think. Well..... Yeah that's about it. Plz R&R! And I kind of planned the next chapter! Hopefully you guys won't have to wait as long!

I'm also sorry about the lack of details..... bye bi~!


	5. Surprise!

Ed stood up and mouthed "Damn you old man!" Dumbledore just smiled at him with a twinkle in his eyes and it made him –much much more- irritating. Well at least he didn't have to hear about slave LABOR, what house elves should have from the girl called Hermione.

Ed went up to stand in front of the staff table and asked politely but sarcastically "Why wasn't I mention of this? And do you mind if I use –what do you call it- 'rude language'? After all you're the Headmaster." Dumbledore however just scratched his chin unaffected. His staff however gasped or passed out or something at the lack of manner that he showed to Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, glared, and opened her mouth to say something but didn't because he's Murder Hagane. There was a rumor that he'll eliminate anyone in his ways to reach his goal. Another one was that he killed many people since he was three! She doesn't know what'll happen if she made him angry.

Dumbledore said calmly "Even if I say no you'll just say those terrible words anyway. You're very stubborn like that."

Ed smiled and said "Damn right you are old man."

Ed turned and said "Listen up you damn kids!" Everyone turned their heads to him shocked. The ones that are supposed to be 'older' couldn't believe that he called them kids like he was older then them. The others just turn their head because he shouted. Al sighed knowing his Nii-san would curse a lot more now.

Wrath covered Hope's ears. Wrath couldn't help it. He became attached to Hope and treated him like his younger brother. Hope knew what was happening but didn't mind because he was busy eating his favorite food his brother picked for him. Pride just continued eating. Envy and Greed really didn't care. Ed then held up three fingers.

"There are three topics I'll talk about. One! Our pets! Two! What not to do around us! Three! …. The consequences!" Everyone saw Ed sitting on the top step looking serious. Now this isn't unusual by itself but his eyes suggested something horrible. They shuddered in fear.

"Well," waving off the tension, "I think it's time for our pets to come." With that said, at that moment the lights went out. Most people screamed. They were shouting in confusion. The Great Hall doors burst open to reveal some outlines. Everyone heard wings flapping, paws walking, panting, screeching, and cawing. People saw shadows near them and felt movement near them. Soon enough the lights came on again. Everyone was quite surprised beside Dumbledore. He was quite amused with this display. Everyone besides Pride, Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth now has an animal with them.

At the Slytherin table Envy had a small sliver snake around his neck. Greed has a bat on his arm. Wrath and Hope at the Hufflepuff both have a bird on their arm. Hope then lower his arm so his bird hopped on to the table. Some people were confused whether their black birds were a raven or crow. Al was stroking a cat on his lap. All of the Gryffindor girl including Hermione said "Aww~!" He was also feeding two owls and babying all three of them.

After each table calm down a little they turned towards Murder (Ed). He was sitting at the top stairs. There is a black wolf sitting next to him at his right. A black dog that seems to be pouting was lying down. It's head at its paws at the left side of his foot. Three birds, a hawk, an eagle, and a falcon were sitting on top of the dog. Ed also has something like a cat at his lap. Except it doesn't seems like a cat. But the shape is a cat. Something about it seems wrong.

Ed then spoke up "Ok! Let's make one- no two- things clear! Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, and Lust do not have pets! Especially Lust! I've been asked by so many guys who wanted her attention and girls who have been planning their revenge on her with Lust's 'pet'. The second thing is…." He stared at them. He loudly said "Don't try to get our attention with our pets. Our pets can fight you. They are trained like that. So just be careful or else you might end up somewhere where you can never return from."

All of the students didn't really believe him. But the Slytherin table didn't give off that look. They fully knew it for the Hagane family sometimes comes to some of their families' party. Some of the adults or little kid tried to do something with their pets and they got hurt. Badly.

Ed then said "What!? All of you guys are looking at me like I'm crazy! So many people think that our pets are normal! Do you think that I would get normal pets!?" This got some people thinking. Ed sweat dropped and said "Never mind. Let's just introduce the pets."

"Wrath's pet is the raven, Dark." Dark cawed and straightened up.

"Hope's is a crow. His name is Moonlight." Moonlight wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy eating.

"Envy's pet is the sliver snake, Poison." The snake winked at them.

"Greed's and Lin's pet is the bat, Slayer." Slayer didn't pay attention. He had no care for these humans at all.

"Now Al's got four pets. One is his two owls. The white one is Yuki. The barn owl Mizu. Yuki means snow and Mizu means water. Mizu loves being near water. It fascinates her." His three birds shook their heads for some reason.

Ed glares at them and continue. "This dog next to my feet is Al's. His name is Midnight. He's sulking because Death is busy with his OTHER pets and not THIS one." He strained the words other and this. Death looked guilty but he couldn't help it. He's already too busy with his three small pets.

"And Death's favorite animal and not any BETTER pet then his others, his cat, Trisha." Everyone blinked in confusion. Murder said the name in a voice without any emotion. Why? Harry was the one who wonder this more then anyone else in the room. Most people shrugged it off but not Harry. Harry wanted to know so he's going to find out one way or another. Trisha however glared at Ed. Of course she was better then the other pets. Death likes cats a lot and she is a cat. Plus she's much better looking then the other pets. She sighed. Oh well. Have to make due with that introduction.

"Now for my pets." He smiled a great big smiled and all of his pets except the dog/wolf thing were jumping and flapping with joy. "First off I'll introduce my wolf." The others were disappointed. "This is Shadow." Shadow just looked at their direction (the students) and nodded.

"This is Skye, Cloudy, and Thunder!" Each one gave a piercing screech. Each one then after their screech spread their wings and folded them again. Ed's cat rolled her eyes. "Dramatic much?" The three of them glared at her. She just purred content at her Masters lap. "Last but not least my Corneal, Loki!" Loki purred loudly rubbing her head on her Master's hand.

"These are the things you should never do to us. First thing is to never ever call me short or even imply it. I'll beat you to a pulp if you do."

"He's ochibi. What's does he expect?" (That was Envy talking) Ed heard this and got an angry mark on him. Without looking he threw something fast at Envy. Envy caught it. It was a knife! Envy caught the handle, the pointed end almost touching his nose.

Hermione asked Death "Why did he do something like that? He could have killed Envy, his own family no less!"

Death said shyly "That was his goal. Besides Nii-san knew that Envy would have caught it. That always happen anyway Envy wouldn't have died like that." Hermione looked at Ed and Envy like they were crazy and looked at Harry and Ron.

"The second thing," Ed continued still pissed off, "is to never mention our so called 'father'. That bastard. We don't want to talk about our 'parents'. Never talk about them when you're with us. We don't want to talk about it and anyone that tried to talk about them near us will get beat up." He glared at the Gryffindor table when he mentions this.

"Third thing is…." He pause thinking. Everyone became tense except for the Haganes. "I don't know." He finally said. Everyone slipped towards somewhere once the tension was gone and sat up just in time. "You'll find out what the other things soon enough. If you keep on bugging us." He stood up and stretch.

"Well this has been going on for a while so I'll just list the consequences. You'll be prank, scared, beaten, hospitalize, eaten maybe, sliced maybe, stabbed, pierced, get a heavy burden that'll drive you crazy most likely, or maybe even killed." He said it so causally like it was an everyday thing, almost all of the students including some teachers shivered in fear. Ed smiled "I'm done." But before he took a step the doors open to reveal a family of four and a hideous man.

A woman with brown hair and blue gray eyes. Two boys about 5 or 6. They look like Murder and Death. Ed stares at the two before he glared at them. The one like him asked the man that was behind him "Who is he? Dad, he looks like me."

The man had golden hair in a ponytail. He also had a beard and glasses. His sons had his golden hair but their eyes were different. The older with golden eye while the younger one has his mother's eyes.

Dumbledore said "These are your new teachers for the Defense the Dark Arts and your replacement teacher for the Alchemy and Self Defense club this year, Professor Mad-Eye Moody and Professor…"

"Van Hohenheim" Ed said bitterly "What do you know? The bastard survives after all even after crossing the Gate." All of the family members stood up looking at Van Hohenheim. But all he said was "Ah." In mild surprise.

* * *

Ok! i'll do my best for the nest chapter..... i'm very sorry for those that liked my pervious one's better......... i'm sorry! but plz R&R!!!!!!


	6. Oh boy

Full Metal Fallen Angel Wizard

Harry looked back and forth at Murder, Death, and the family of four. It seems to him that there was something big going on but he couldn't see nor does he know why. He's now more determine to know what was happening, going on, and discover the secret known as the Hagane family.

Murder was steadily walking to where the new professor is. He was so angry at the bastard! He looked at the woman next to him and glared at her. How dare he!? Replacing her so easily by getting her counter part. Mad Eye Moody went to the staff table when everyone was paying attention to the Hagane and the new professor's family.

Murder went in front of the new professor and asked "So is she your replacement wife?"

"Excuse me but I'm not a replacement." She placed her hands at her hips and looked at him with disapproval in her eyes. "And I still can't find William (1) anywhere." She said to herself. She looked around and her sons were helping her by taking it as a game.

"William?" Murder asked. "William…. William… I know I heard that name before…." As he thought it over he then said "It couldn't be… of course then that means… Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. He yelled out while laughing "I bet they have a mini Envy! A mini Envy called by the name William!"

Envy glared at him as Murder turned his head to him and asked "Doesn't that name seem oh so familiar Envy?" Envy growled as Murder continued laughing. "I guess that means the wife is the second wife here. I never knew that you were such a play boy Hohenheim."

"I ask that you refrain calling my husband that. He is very loyal to us his family. And that woman wasn't his wife at all." His wife said.

Murder rolled his eyes and turned to Hohenheim "So are you here to fuck off our life again?"

Hohenheim said "Now why would I do that, Edw-?"

"Don't call me that." Murder said sharply.

"Why not? It is your name."

"My name is now Murder Hagane and you have no right to call me by that name."

"So you changed your name." Hohenheim said calmly like the time at the graveyard.

"Why are you still alive?" Murder asked. He didn't want to continue on the name issue. He changed it; it was as simple as that.

"You make it sound like you want me died."

"That's because I do. And the reason is that I hate your fucking guts you bastard."

"So you still blame me for that. But you know that's not a nice thing to say……." He paused thinking. "I would have thought that you would have been taller now but you're still as short as ever."

Murder jumped a little and punched him in the face. "Just looking at you is pissing me off you old bastard! But hearing that pisses me off even more." Envy laughed his guts out at this display. Greed gave an amused smirk while Death shook his head at his brother's anger display. Hohenheim wife however had her hands over her mouth.

Hohenheim said calmly "So you still hate milk huh? You really should drink it." Murder however as a result of that comment was to kick him on the stomach.

"Shut the hell up! I don't need your shitty advice! Like I'll ever drink a liquid that was extracted from a cow!" Murder said with a disgusted face and a shiver.

Hohenheim said "You should drink it still…. I always did wonder what happen to you and the others…"

"Bull-" Murder started saying, getting veins popping out of his forehead, but then Death head locked him. Harry blinked in confusion and astonishment. He was sure Death was right next to him a minute ago. When did he move from his seat to head locking Murder?

"Death…. What the hell are you doing!?" Murder managed to say wheezing slightly. He glared at him thinking 'Damn it! I so shouldn't have him spend so much time with Envy and Greed! They made him like this!' (Not true… Death got influenced by him not the others.)

Death said with a smile on his face "Well for one thing Nii-san you were getting too angry. And we know what happens when you burst. Another thing is that you're being rude to them." This made Murder roll his eyes. As excepted of Death, the ever so polite one. Death let go and bowed slightly to the family as Murder was kneeling down gasping for breath.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior. Please accept my apology."

The wife eyed him suspiciously, Death thought sadly 'She may look like Mom but she's not. She's not as kind as Mom. She's too different. Does that mean that Dad married her because she looked like Mom?'

She said "So long as your brother doesn't do anything to my family again."

All of the Hagane family member said with a hand motion "Muri, Muri." 2.

"And why is that?" she demanded. Death blinked and then smiled.

"Well how would you describe your son? The one who looks like my brother? Headstrong? Stubborn?"

"Yes…"

"Really obstinate?"

"Yes… what's that got to do with your brother?" the wife said glaring at him. Death was a bit shocked but hid it quickly. Even though he knows this woman isn't his Mom, she still has her looks which makes him think sometime that it's his Mom in front of him and not a stranger.

Murder glared at the woman. He already has a deep hate for her. Even though she looks like her to Murder it doesn't do anything but make it deeper.

"Well... It's just that my Nii-san is most likely ten times or a hundred times more stubborn." Death said with a chuckle. "So you can see where I'm going at." Trisha still glared at him but nodded slightly in understanding.

"How about this? We don't bother with your family except for Hohenheim while yours don't bother out family unless it's something really important. Fair trade?" Death asked.

"I hardly think that's a fair-" Trisha stared to say when Hohenheim said "Ok."

"Hohenheim!" she shouted shocked.

"It's fine. It gets me a chance to talk to them." He said staring at them pointing. Hermione frowned at them thinking "They shouldn't do this! They're interrupting Professor Dumbledore's speech!" she turned to look at him and frown even deeper as he just looked at the families and not even standing up to stop them.

But Dumbledore looked at Hermione and had a small twinkle in his eyes. Murder opened his mouth to say something when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

All of the Hagane member looked at him as he said "Pardon me but we should continue the Feast."

Murder said hissing "I forgot for a moment… that you're the Headmaster of this school and therefore must have hired Hohenheim. (Glaring) You bastard! We'll talk about this later, Albus Dumbledore!" Murder then walked or more like stomped out of the hall.

Death bowed to Dumbledore slightly, in apology for Murder. Then he turned and followed his brother. The rest of the family got up and followed. Behind Trisha a small green tinted black palm tree hair style boy popped out and yelled "Boo!" to his brother.

When Envy past him, Envy made his arm into a stake and quickly gave a small slash on the boy's cheek. "Eh?" the boy said when he felt something coming out of his cheek.

Trisha fussed over him while Envy walked with a smug smile on his face. Pride didn't even spare them a glance. Lust said to Gluttony "You can't eat them." Gluttony just followed sad, with a finger in his mouth. Wrath and Hope carried food in their arms while eating.

They were protecting them carefully from Gluttony. Sloth continued to murmur as he walked. "So bothersome…. Don't want to walk…."

As soon as all of them were out of Hohenheim's sight he got up and said "Well that could have gone better."

Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione "That guy is mental! What was he thinking insulting them!?"

But then Dumbledore got up and said in his deep voice, echoing around the Hall. "I have only two words to say to you, _Tuck in._"

As the food appear and everyone started eating , no body noticed the shadows changing. As they were In the midst of talking and laughing with each other, the shadows smilied. When everyone started leaving, an eye appeared onto the wall and grinned. Hands started stretching onwords and one word came out of the smiling mouth in a whisper that can be barely heard. _"Meeting."_

* * *

In another room. Dim with multiples chairs, a table, and bookcases againest the walls.

Edward just fell onto a chair and sighed. He said "That was a pain." He had his cheek on his fist.

Envy chuckled. "I saw the Malfoy brat. This is going to be a lot of fun."

"Did you send the message?" Ed asked out loud.

"Yes." Pride answered. "They should came as soon as they can."

Ed nodded. "I don't know what that old guy or Hohenheim is gonna do nor what they're planning but if they get in our way..." He trailed, linking his fingers together on the arms of his chair and leaned forward. "Then we'll just have to get rid of them." Envy grinned widely at the thought of killing Hohenheim.

Al said "This is going to be a... interesting year." After he said that the lights to the candles flickered out. Leaving only their eyes glowing in the darkness, piercing through.

"Alright! Who blew it out!?" Ed asked in anger.

* * *

sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!  
I'm really really sorry! I hope that this is also well done and that the other chapters are now easier to read and such. Also plz R&R! Thanks again for all my loyal readers! (Though I shouldn't be so full of mysefl...) -_-'


	7. School Starts

Full Metal Fallen Angel Wizard

At the Gryffindor Common Room:

Ron waited until Harry fell asleep. He went to where Harry was and looked at him to be sure. Harry was grinning like a fool. Ron wasn't stupid about who Harry liked though Harry probably thought that he liked someone else. Lucky sod. Gets to sleep while he has to walk out to meet those creepy ass people. Ron then waited for Neville to get up. He sighed as Neville shot up and looked wildly around him. Neville must have thought that the snakes were here for a moment. Those few moments were pure chaos.

Neville smiled shyly and then they both went out and checked to make sure that no one was up. Which also include Ron's stalking nosy of a sister. Harry might not have noticed but Ginny is absolutely mental over him. He hopes that Harry doesn't fall in love with her. Hell! It might be better if he fell in love with Malfoy! Ok never mind…. He didn't want to see that per say but still… if it made Harry happy then he'll deal with it but no, that can't happen due to a curse. Or at least the Curse call Society. And an actual curse in the form of a necklace that his ancestor gave to Malfoys' ancestor. (Jealous woman are bloody scary.)

Ron went out of the Common Room and told the Fat Lady where they were going. Then he followed the path of eyes, smiling mouths, and hands. No matter how many times he saw them they always freak him out. About as much as spider does. Anyway, back to his sister problem. Harry was absolutely out of the question! Harry's nice and all but it's his sister that's the problem. She gets shy and all but she is completely obsessed with him. Knows every single little thing about him by "following" him around without anyone knowing. Neville might be a good choice. Once or if he becomes more confident on speaking his mind then it'll be good. Neville doesn't know it but sometimes around plants he has a calming aura on people. Well some anyway like Ginny. He could help bring Ginny down to earth, set her feet down. As he was thinking he didn't notice that he past the room where the meeting was held.

"Um." Neville said behind him. Ron turned around wondering why Neville spoke up all of the sudden. "This is the meeting room." Neville pointed to the door next to him.

"Oh right." Said Ron. They entered to see three tables making an opening square (Bottom missing). Ron eyes twitched when he saw the Hagane family. They always did manage to irritate and scare him at the same time. Murder smiled at them and gesture to them to take a seat. Ron and Neville nodded and sat at a seat. Murder waited for a few moments then said "Thanks for coming when I'm sure you rather sleep since it's the first day of school."

"That is fine, Sir." Malfoy said. He was sitting at the opposite side of the room from Ron and Neville. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were sitting next to him, all looking composed as ever. His usual goons, Crabbe and Goyle, were asleep as they are better use in the morning when school was in session. "I wanted to give you the reports that all the pure-blood family gather to you as soon as possible." Malfoy lifted a stack of paper and laid them down on the table.

Murder said "Ah~! Man! Having to look through that stack is too troublesome!" he thought for a moment and then snap his fingers. He exclaimed "Death! You do it!" like it was one of his best ideas.

"No." Death answered deadpanned.

"What! Why?"

"Because it's your job."

"But I don't want to read through all that. Knowing Draco he'll have more stacks to just dump onto me to read!" With that said Draco and all the others Slytherins got out more stacks and piled them one by one on the table. Murder and Death sweat dropped as they saw the stacks and Draco smiling sweetly that just says there's more to come.

Murder and Death dropped their heads and sighed. Then Murder said "Hey! How about…?" The two brothers looked left where Greed, Envy, and the Twins were.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Greed(Lin) asked smiling.

"What are you staring at? HUH!" Envy shouted.

Hope and Wrath just continued eating.

Murder and Death turned away and hanged their heads. They thought "No! No…. they couldn't possibly be able to do paperwork."

Murder thought "Greed would just laugh and toss the papers away yelling "We don't need this shit! Everything belongs to me anyway! Hahahahaha!" Envy would just leave it alone. The twins would be a bit confused and leave it alone after deeming it boring. Lust would shred it for she doesn't want to read anything about petty humans' problems. Gluttony would eat it and Sloth takes years just to read 5 pages. Death doesn't want to do it and would most likely to tend to his cat so that just leaves…. Himself.

"Graah!" Murder yelled out loud, frustrated.

Ron cleared his throat and said "I think that someone will go after Harry this year."

Pansy Parkinson snorted and said "When has there been a year when no one was after the Golden Trouble Magnet Boy? Besides someone going after him is a given. It just wouldn't be Hogwarts with the Boy Who Lived without someone out to kill him."

Draco linked his finger together and put his elbow on the table thinking thoughtfully. He was going through the memories of their summer vacation and understood why Ron stated something so obvious.

Ron sighed loudly. Pansy is a smart girl but only when it benefits her. Not like Draco who observes and plans things out. There is a reason why he was weary of that guy even though for some reason Draco is holding back in school. He said "There were Death Eaters after him during the Quittich World Cup."

"Yeah and?"

"You seriously can't be that stupid. Just because you can't see how this affects you, doesn't mean that you can stop your thoughts on it." Ron said tiredly. Hermonie would be surprised on how smart Ron can be on observing other people. He is after all a strategist. "Since the Death Eaters were bold enough to attack him in public then that must mean that they feel confident enough to show up. This means that someone from their ranks would deliberately make Harry life in danger right under our noses. Someone will try to lead him on and plan on starting a war."

"So you're saying that someone will try to snatch him and deliver him right to the Dark Lord?"

Ron nodded and waited for the laughter to come from them, the Slytherins. But much to his shock there was none. In fact all of the Slytherins were thinking it over and said "Well, it's not my family that will try."

Murder was frowning behind his intertwine fingers. He thought through all the families and followers of the Dark Lord and drew up a blank on who would do it. He frowned and sighed. He said "We should just continue throughout our 'lives' as normally as possible while looking out for suspicious things that would benefit ALL OF US." The last part directed at Pansy.

Pansy scoffed and said "So I still have to act like a air headed blond that is obsess over the great and all mighty Draco Malfoy hoping to marry him and act unladylike." Draco snorted at that. Pansy glared at him clearly asking on what he meant by that. But before she could ask out loud Murder spoke up.

"Moving on." Murder said. "How are all of you doing?" This was an indication. "Anything interesting happening?" The Hagane family grinned evilly.

* * *

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking over their schedules the next morning, Murder and Death were looking over theirs. Murder's eye kept twitching as he looked over it again and again. Death sighed knowing that there was one class that his older brother was going to have problems with. And that class was…

"Double Divination….? Now I know that we have to look after his precious weapon but this is ridiculous." Murder muttered as he glared at the piece of paper like it was at fault of the class they had to take.

Death and Murder looked at the Golden Trio but rolled their eyes at Hermione. Murder twitched his head towards Hermione direction and made a face. Death shook his head at his brother's immature behavior but smiled none the less. Murder fell when all of their birds came with huge piles of paper.

"What the hell is this!"

Death took one of the letters and smiled awkwardly. "Nii-san it seems to be reports."

"More!" Murder yelled. "I thought we already received all of them." As soon as he said that an owl dropped a letter in front of the piles.

It read,

_Dear Murder Hagane,_

_These papers are of the worries and request as well as suggestion of the Pure Blood families. We, the Malfoy family, the representative of the Pure Bloods, wishes for the Hagane family to read thoroughly and respond back before the end of the tournament. We also wish for you to write any and all objections to our plans if there is any._

Murder huffed and murmured "Of course. They couldn't have just told us that they wanted to torture us but that they wanted us to carefully think about it. It's probably just petty things again." He groaned thinking that the paperwork back when he worked in the military is nothing compared to the paperwork he has now.

* * *

Murder couldn't believe what happened in front of him and is continuing to happen. Murder yelled "MOODY!"

Moody looked towards him with a defiant look. "What do you think you're doing in front of me?" Murder growled. First he had to get pus out of a hideous plant, watch Malfoy get insulted by an ignorant girl, listen to a fraud as well as get homework from said fraud, and now he had to watch one of his charges get humiliated and hurt by a paranoid man.

Moody said "Teaching this scum a lesson."

"You're the one who needs to be taught a lesson." Murder said with killing intent in his eyes. Harry and others who was watching this with amusement backed away from the Hagane family who started to circle around the man.

Before Moody could say anything McGonagall came by. As McGonagall scolded Moody for his action the Hagane family slipped away before she could sink her claws into them, giving them detention or some form of punishment.

As Ron said "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret…" he cringed inside hoping that Draco didn't do anything drastic to Moody. He was also relieved that he didn't have Moody till Thursday. Acting took a big toll from him. He wondered how Draco was able to do it so flawlessly and if it was hurting him or not. Ron made a mental note to himself to ask him at the next meeting, no matter how much they prefer to stay away from one another path.

Death trotted behind his brother worried that he might damage something in the castle. Envy and the rest were walking carefree behind them. Death didn't know what to say to his brother but had to try anyway, "Umm, Nii-san…."

"DAMMIT!" Murder shouted. Death jumped in surprise. "WHAT THE FUCK DID MOODY THINK HE WAS DOING! I MEAN…. GAH! FIRST THAT GRANGER GIRL SPOUTING LIKE SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT THE WIZARDING WORLD WHEN SHE WAS ONLY A PART OF IT FOR FOUR YEARS! AND THEN I HAD TO SEE DRACO MALFOY HUMILIATED IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! FUCK!" As Murder continued shouting his frustration away Gluttony said "Moody smells strange."

Murder and the others paused while looking back at Gluttony. "Strange? How?" Death asked.

"Smells different. Not same."

Murder grinned and said "Looks like this day is brightening up after all. Tell me in details as we ditch the rest of the day." He thought look out Moody because Full Metal is going to find out your secret.

* * *

Ok! I have now finished the 7th chapter of this story. Sorry if the quality of this story dropped (Even though it was already poor quality in the first place.) BUT yeah... I got really hooked on Klaine fan fics recently and missjem stories. Also for the next forty days starting today I have to set aside anime and mangas. HORRIBLE RIGHT? But this means more time on trying to type up my chapters... Though I hope that I'll concentrate on them and be able to think of how to continue it. Stupid Writers Block. But yep... plz review and sent me any suggestion on my stories or correction. bty I was thinking of a HPDM Plot.

for those anti-yoai people you might want to stop reading this for i am a strong supporter of HPDM and don't really like Ginny. In my opinion she appeared like out of nowhere. So for those that does not support yoai or HPDM you can stop or continue reading if you wish. BYE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS.


End file.
